Bobby's Girl
by BlossomOnATree
Summary: I didn’t know that I was capable of ever loving anyone, especially my best friend’s girl. Short story on how Pyro feels about Iceman and Rogue's relationship.Based on the song Jessie's girl by:Rick Springfield.I have changed the name Jessie to Bobby.Pleas


This is a short story based on The song Jessie's girl. But in order for the song to go with the story, I have changed the name Jessie to Bobby

DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the characters or the song.

_

* * *

_

_Bobby is a friend, yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine_

I saw them again today, kissing under the big willow tree in Ms. Munroe's garden. Even though it was only for less than a second, I knew that there was something in both of their eyes.

_But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define_

They entwined both of their arms together and started to walk away. I followed them from a distance. Fury and jealousy was building up inside of me.

_Bobby's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

I don't know how I realized that I was in love with Rogue. In a way, I guess I was always kind of jealous on how close she and Bobby were. But I never expected to fall in love with her when I know that I could never have her.

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_

_Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late at night_

I didn't know that I was capable of ever loving anyone, especially my best friend's girl.

_You know, I wish that I had Bobby's girl_

_I wish that I had Bobby's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

I followed them to the cafeteria. They sat down and started eating and laughing. She looks up and sees me. She motions for me to join them. Normally, I would have no problem sitting with my best friends, but lately it pains me to see them together because I wish that I were in Bobby's place. I quickly grab a coke and sit across from them.

_I play along with the charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

"Where've you been St. John?" She asks.

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

"And you know I love that you hate it when I call you St. John."

Truth is, I love it when she calls me that. It's her own nickname for me. But I would never tell anyone that, especially Bobby.

"Ugh! I hate my hair, its always in my way." She says as she attempts to put strands of her silver hair behind her ear.

"But I love it when you take your hair away from your eyes only for you to do it again two minutes later" says Bobby as he gave her his (according to Kitty) million dollar smirks.

"Bobby, you're so sweet. Why can't every guy be like you?"

_You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is rather moot_

I cant take it anymore. I turn and see Jubilee, Kitty, and Peter sitting on the other side of the cafeteria. I decide to join them.

"Excuse me while I go puke" I say as I get up and walk over to the group.

"Hey John, couldn't take anymore of the Bobby and Rogue marathon?" Jubilee asks.

"Hell no." I say.

I sit facing them. They're staring into each others eyes talking and laughing like normal couples do. He grabs her gloved hand and gently kisses it. They both get up and start walking outside while she lets him put his arm around her.

'_Cos she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body_

_And he's holding her in his arms late at night_

_You know, I wish that I had Bobby's girl_

_I wish that I had Bobby's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

"If you stare at them any longer your eyes will pop out." says Kitty giving me a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I think you know what she's talking about." Peter says.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know," says Jubilee, "Rogue."

_Like Bobby's girl, I wished that I had Bobby's girl_

_Where can I find a woman_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

"Jubes, did your firework powers explode in you brain?" I bite back.

"You know John, the first step of admitting something is denial." Kitty said as she bit into an apple.

"Why don't you take that apple and shove it up your ass?" I say.

"Someone's got a hot head today." Peter said.

I got up and walked out of the cafeteria. I went to the bathroom. There was no one there. I went to a sink and splashed my face with cool water. I look up and stare at my reflex ion in the mirror.

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time, wondering what she doesn't see in me_

_I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love is supposed to be_

I start thinking about reasons why she wouldn't like me. There are so many. But then I think about the few reasons why she could.

I walk out and see them walking hand in hand towards me.

"Hey John," Bobby says as they walk over, "a bunch of us are going to the movies later, wanna come?"

"So I can watch both of you drool over each other? No thanks."

"C'mon St. John!" Rogue says "It'll be really fun."

"Fine," I say trying hard not to show how excited I am that she wants me to go.

"Great, I'll go tell the others your going." She says as she starts walking towards Kitty and Jubilee.

She walks up to them. I can see her eyes sparkle as she laughs when Kitty said something funny.

_Tell me, where can I get a woman like that_

**A few hours later**

We stand outside the movie theater trying to decide what movie to watch

"What about The Notebook?" asked Kitty.

"If I wanted to watch two people bitch about why they should or shouldn't be together and see them fall insanely in love with each other, I would have stayed and watched Bobby and Rogue."said Jubilee.

"Ok, first of all we don't bitch about why we should or shouldn't be together, second of all lets just see The Ring 2." said Rogue.

"Fine, but can we please just go?" Peter asked.

We all buy our tickets and head in the theatre. We all sit in one row. It was Bobby, Rogue, me, Jubilee, Kitty, and Peter. In every scary scene, she would squeeze Bobby's hand or lean her head on his shoulder. How I wish that her head was on my shoulder.

After the movie we hung out at Starbucks. Bobby, Rogue, and I shared a table and Kitty, Jubilee, and Peter shared another one.

"St. John, I noticed how you looked away in all the scary parts." She said drinking her latte.

"I didn't look away, I just wanted to make sure that you and Bobby weren't wetting each others pants."

"Right," Bobby says raising an eyebrow. "That reminds me, I'll be back." He got up and walked into the men's restroom.

"So St. John, when are ya gonna ask someone out on a date?" she asked.

"Why, so we can double date?"

"It'd be cool. C'mon there has to be someone you like."

"Well I like this girl, but she's kind of taken"

_You know, I wish that I had Bobby's girl, I wished that I had Bobby's girl_

"It's just like you St. John, always wanting something that you cant have."

_I want Bobby's girl, where can I find a woman like that_

"What can I say, she's worth it."

_Bobby's girl, I wish that I had Bobby's girl,_

"Good luck. I mean it, you deserve someone that should want you back."

_I want, I want Bobby's girl!_

"Thanks, you're such a good friend. Bobby's really lucky."

"What? St. John has a soft side?"

" Don't tell anybody about it or I'll burn your head off"

She just started laughing. Bobby came back and sat next to her. He grabbed her hand and we all started talking. Half the time I was paying attention, but the other half I wasn't because I was to busy looking at the woman of my dreams.

FIN


End file.
